Like A Wild Daisy
by ChiiaLupinHale
Summary: Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, ¿pero que si hubiera una manera? ¿Una manera de desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza y dar Alice y Jasper un bebé? ¿Qué será? ¿Una fanática de la moda, una Mini Alice? ¿O tendrá acento sureño, como un mini-Jasper? TRADUCCIÓN


**Solo para aclarar esta preciosima historia NO ES MIA, yo solo traduzco el fanfiction del mismo nombre de** KittieKat121. **A quien le agradezco por dejarme hacerlo.**

**Si tienen ganas de chequearlo el original es** s/9214364/1/Like-A-Wild-Daisy

¡**Saludos!**

Capítulo 1: Un don secreto y una bebida especial

Carlisle entró en la casa seguido por una mujer que nunca había visto antes, excepto en mi visión de este mismo momento. Carlisle nos había pedido que lo esperáramos esta noche en la casa, porque quería presentarnos a un viejo amigo que venía a quedarse con nosotros durante algunos días.

- Esta es mi esposa, Esme, ellos son Rosalie y Emmett, Edward y Bella, su hija Renesmee y Alice y Jasper – nos presentó Carlisle a la mujer – Todo el mundo, ella es una vieja amiga, Dana.

Todos las saludamos y Dana sonrió amablemente diciendo hola de nuevo.

- Dana, siéntete cómoda de quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras

- Gracias Carlisle – dijo Dana – es muy amable de tu parte.

- Te voy a mostrar a la habitación, para que puedas dejar tus cosas – le dijo Esme, conduciéndola hacia la planta alta con una sonrisa cálida.

Mientras tanto, nosotros seguíamos con los nuestro. Edward le estaba enseñando matemáticas Renesmee, Bella leía un libro, Emmett y Rose desaparecieron, Dios sabrá para qué, Carlisle fue a su estudio y Jasper y yo nos sentamos en la sala a ver televisión. El programa trataba de hospitales y maternidades

- ¿Alguna vez quisiste hijos, Jaz? – pregunté, volviéndome hacia él.

Esa pregunta había estado atormentándome desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca había tenido el valor de hacerla ¿Jasper había querido tener hijos? Era la única cosa que yo no podía darle ¿Acaso eso lo hacía sentirse decepcionado de mi?

- Claro. Hace mucho tiempo, supongo – respondió – Mi madre siempre quiso nietos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo preguntaba

- ¿Ali? - preguntó Jasper, obviamente su talento con lo sentimientos le decía que había algo más detrás de mi pregunta.

- Es sólo que... si querías hijos... quiero decir, me siento mal, ¿sabes? – dije – Yo no puedo darte hijos. ¿Nunca has - sentido que sería mejor estar con alguien que _pudiera_ darte una familia?

- Alice, te quiero por _ti_, no porque seas un máquina de hacer bebés – dijo Jasper haciéndome sacar una sonrisa – Y en cuanto a una familia, tenemos familia y es gracias a ti, por lo que, según yo lo veo, si me has dado una familia.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté - ¿Así que no quieres tener hijos?

- No estoy diciendo que no quiero hijos – reflexionó – Si hubiera una forma por _supuesto_ me gustaría tener hijos. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no me importa que no podamos, porque te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente.

Le sonreí.

- Realmente eres increíble.

- No tanto como tu – dije, inclinándome para besarlo.

- Ewww! Eso es asqueroso – dijo una pequeña voz desde detrás del sofá, haciendo que nos separáramos riéndonos

- Hola Nessie – dijo Jasper mientras Renesmee saltaba sobre el sofá y caía en medio nuestro

- Hey – dijo – Papá dijo que la tía Alice tenía que cuidar de mí mientras que ustedes salían.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Jasper

- De caza, creo – dijo Renesmee – Papá dijo que la tía Alice salió hace poco, así que podía quedarse conmigo.

- Bien pensado de su parte – me quejé.

- ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – exclamó ella - ¿Podemos jugar a maquillarse?

- ¡Por supuesto que podemos! – le dije, sonriendo.

Tal vez no sería tan malo, después de todo.

- ¡Jasper, trae tu trasero aquí o nos vamos sin ti! – gritó Emmett.

- Creo que me tengo que ir - dijo Jasper.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso corto en los labios

- Diviértete

- ¡Dame un beso tío Jasper! – le rogó Renesmee.

Jasper rió, besándole la frente y alborotando su cabello. Oh claro que podía imaginármelo como papá.

- Hasta luego, Jazz – le grité cuando salió - Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer Nessie? – pregunté, volviéndome hacia ella.

- ¿Disfrazarse? – sugirió - ¿O cambios de look? ¿Realmente tengo que elegir? ¿Pueden ser las dos cosas?

- Las dos cosas – respondí al instante, me alegró de no tener que elegir – Sin duda, las dos cosas.

Una hora más tarde, Renesmee se sentó en el suelo, con un vestido azul brillante, maquillada y bien peinada, para colorear en uno de sus libros. Yo la miraba mientras ella llenaba de color imágenes de unicornios y hadas con colores brillantes e irrealistas.

¡Eran tan lindos a los seis años! Me gustaría tener uno. Un momento, ¿de dónde viene eso? Realmente nunca había tenido mucho interés en los niños. Quiero decir, claro, que eran lindos y su pequeña ropa era adorable, pero nunca había querido un hijo propio. ¿Hasta ahora...?

- ¿De verdad quieres un hijo, ¿no? – dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me volví para ver: Dana estaba allí. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la casa, había pensado que había ido a cazar con los demás.

- Lo puedo decir.

- ¿Cómo? – le pregunté.

- Es parte de mi don – dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado viendo a Renesmee, que no prestaba ninguna atención a nuestra conversación.

- ¿Tienes un don?

- Es un don muy especial, no mucha gente sabe sobre él. – asintió Dana.

- ¿Lo sabe Carlisle? - pregunté.

Dana negó con la cabeza. Entonces me di cuenta de que no había hecho la pregunta más obvia.

- ¿Qué es?

- Puedo desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza – respondió – No todas ellas, pero algunas.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- No puedes tener hijos porque eres un vampiro y tu cuerpo no tiene la capacidad de realizar los cambios durante el embarazo – dijo Dana – Esa es una ley de la naturaleza.

- Así que tu puedes... ¿desafiar eso? Es decir que ¿Tu puedes tener hijos?

Dana negó con la cabeza.

- No funciona en mí misma.

- ¿Qué quieres…? - me callé y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa - espera, ¿significa que puedes hacer que otros vampiros queden embarazadas?

- No exactamente, necesitas un hombre cariño.

Me reí.

- Ya sé, pero ¿Puedes hacer eso posible?

Dana asintió

- Eso es... increíble ¡Es increíble!

- Pero sólo lo hago para la gente que realmente merecen un niño – explicó - No todo el mundo lo hace, sobre todo cuando se trata de vampiros. Y... tu no matas humanos; toda tu vida la has dedicado a buscar y luego a amar a tu pareja; has ayudado a tu familia una y otra vez; y eres increíble con Renesmee.

Me tomó un segundo asimilarlo, y cuando lo hice, quedé boquiabierta mirando a Dana con los ojos desorbitados

- ¿Quieres hacer que yo pueda quedar embarazada?

- Es a lo que vine aquí – dijo Dana – mi don puede detectar cuando alguien lo necesita.

- Pero... antes de hoy ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en tener hijos!

- Eso no importa. Antes de hoy que nunca pensaste que fuera posible.

- Yo... ¿Tu realmente puedes hacer eso por mí? – pregunté.

- Tu lo mereces, tu y Jasper, los dos.

- ¿Cómo... cómo funciona? – ansié en saber.

- Te voy a hacer una bebida especial, usando mi don para encantarla - comenzó a explicar Dana - Después de beberlo, tendrás dos días en los que podrás concebir. Si logras quedar embarazada en ese tiempo, tu cuerpo será capaz de llevar al bebé de la misma manera que lo haría con un bebé humano. Si no, todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Así que el embarazo... ¿sería como el de un ser humano? – le pregunté – Quiero decir, cuando Bella estaba embarazada…

- Lo sé, pero ella era una humana – me cortó – Y el bebé no era lo mismo que ella. Tu bebe sería un vampiro por completo y tu, como un vampiro, serías lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo, será como una humana llevando un bebe humano. Sin embargo, durante el embarazo, puede ser te comportes un poco más… humano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tendrás que dormir, y comer alimentos de consumo humano, así como también la sangre.

Arrugué la nariz ante la idea de la alimentación humana,

- En realidad lo más probable es que te sea muy apetecible. Tu regalo puede volverse más débil, junto con otras habilidades vampíricas, como la fuerza y la velocidad, aunque todavía mejor que el de un humano, pero no tan fuertes como el del resto de su familia.

- Y cuando nazca el bebé... ¿qué será?

- Tú volverás completamente a la normalidad. En cuanto a la bebé, será como un vampiro normal, casi: va a beber sangre y a tener mejores capacidades que las de un humano, al igual que un vampiro, envejecerá normalmente hasta los 18 años y luego, físicamente, dejara de crecer, pero mientras tanto, necesitará dormir, el resto va a ser igual que un vampiro. Estos niños tienden a ser muy talentosos, incluso pueden tener varios dones.

- ¿Y no hay riesgos?

- Ninguno.- dijo Dana - ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- Por favor – dije – _Por favor_

Dana me sonrió

- Voy a empezar a trabajar en la bebida.

~ OOo ~

- Jasper – ronroneé a su oído mientras entraba por la puerta.

- Hola cariño – dijo Jasper, sorprendido por mi evidente lujuria.

Tomé su mano y metí en la casa sin decir nada más. Lo llevé para arriba, aunque igualmente siempre fue un poco difícil tener relaciones sexuales cuando todos en la familia tenían una excelente audición.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó.

- Espera y verás - dije, deteniéndome sólo lo suficiente como para darle un beso antes de continuar.

Lo llevé al antiguo lugar de Emmett y Rose. La casa que Esme había construido para ellos la primera vez que habían estado juntos. No habían vivido allí en años, pero yo sabía que iban allí a veces cuando querían algo de privacidad.

- Cariño ¿qué te hizo tan…?

Pero lo corte para besarlo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él. No había tiempo para explicar ¡Solo tenía dos días para concebir este bebé! Sin romper el beso, abrí la puerta de la casa y nos metí dentro. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de nosotros y empujé a Jasper contra a ella, sin dejar de besarlo. No tener la necesidad de respirar definitivamente tenía sus ventajas.

Me di la vuelta y lo guié por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados. A Esme le había parecido un poco inútil cuando construyó la casa, pero ahora me alegré de ello. Tuve la sensación de que Emmett y Rose habían estado aquí hoy y no me agradaba el pensamiento de hacerlo en esa misma cama. Empujé Jasper en la habitación y sobre la cama mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. No hiso falta convencerlo mucho para que los dos nos deshagamos de nuestras ropas…

~ OOo ~

- ¿Alice? – preguntó Jasper

- Mmm? – respondí, sin abrir los ojos.

- Eso fue... – calló.

- Maravilloso – completé, abriendo un ojo para mirar a Jasper.

Él estaba en su mayoría cubierto por las sábanas, pero pude ver su pecho desnudo y no pudo resistir poner mis manos sobre él. ¿Cómo es que era tan increíblemente hermoso?

- Maravilloso – acordó – Me tomó por sorpresa ¿A qué vino todo esto?

- Te extrañé – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

No quería hablarle del don de Dana hasta saber si había funcionado. No tenía sentido esperanzarlo. A muchas de las parejas humanas les tomaba meses tratar de concebir. Ella no tenía meses, tenía dos días.

- Sólo me fui por un par de horas – dijo Jasper, sonriéndome.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez.

- Yo siempre te echo de menos cuando te vas.

- ¿Es realmente la única razón?

- Sí – mentí.

- De acuerdo, ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme? – dijo Jasper, acercándome más a él y besándome suavemente – Te amo Alice.

- Yo también te amo – respondí, y, después de un momento, me aparté de él – Debemos volver o los otros se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido.

- ¿Qué se darán cuenta? Alice cuando llegué a casa todos estaban de pie detrás de mí. Me arrastraste justo delante de todos ellos.

- Oh – ni siquiera los había visto, había estado tan concentrada en Jasper – Vaya

Jasper se rió.

- Estoy seguro de que no le importa.

- ¿Crees que Emmett y Rose saben que utilizamos su habitación? – Pregunté-

- O eso, o el lugar de Bella y Edward, y todos sabemos lo que pasó la última vez que 'tomaste prestada' la llave de su casa – bromeó Jasper.

Sí, lo recordaba. Me metí a arreglar el armario de Bella y ella realmente se había enojado. Para ser justos, ella había hecho un completo desastre luego de que yo lo hubiese organizada antes de que se mudara.

- Oh, bueno. Van a tener que lidiar con eso – dije, mientras salía de la cama y vestía nuevamente - ¿Vienes?

- Por supuesto.

Caminamos de regreso a la casa de la mano, sonriendo durante todo el camino. Cuando llegamos, todo el mundo actuó obedientemente como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Amo a mi familia! Renesmee se acercó abrazándome, y me di cuenta de que se había cambiado de nuevo a su ropa anterior y se había lavado el maquillaje. Levanté una ceja.

- Mamá lo hizo.

- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con una pequeña de seis años?

- ¿Cómo puedes poner lápiz labial a una pequeña de seis años? – replicó Bella.

- ¡Fue sutil! – me excusé.

- ¡Era rosa brillante!

- "¡Cherry Blossom Pink!" - corregí. Había considerado fucsia Fall Rosa pero me decidí que era demasiado atrevido para Renesmee. Bella me estaba dando esa mirada que decía que no le importaba qué tono de color rosa que estaba hablando – ¡Muy bien, lo que sea! ¡Sin labial la próxima vez!

Una mano fría se puso sobre mi brazo al mismo tiempo que Renesmee proyectaba sus pensamientos en mí. _Estas_ _mintiendo, ¿verdad?_

- ¡Por supuesto! – murmuré con una sonrisa, antes de volverme hacia Bella – Te lo prometo.

Edward me miraba. No creo que se preocupara tanto por el labial, sabía que no tenía sentido discutir conmigo sobre Maquillaje, pero no le gustó el hecho de que le estuviera mintiendo a Bella. Bueno, si no le gustaba, solo tenía que salir que salir de mis pensamientos

- Hey, ¿dónde está Dana? – pregunté.

- Está arriba – contestó Carlisle.

- Ya vuelvo.

Llamé a la puerta de Dana.

- Es Alice.

- Pasa – dijo Dana.

- ¿Ha… funcionado? ¿Puedes decirlo? – le pregunté.

Mantuve una conversación vaga, ya que sabía que en la plata baja podrían oir si querían.

Dana negó con la cabeza:

- Es demasiado pronto para decirlo.

- ¿Cuándo voy a saberlo? – quise saber. Yo ya había buscado en el futuro, pero no pude ver nada. No era necesariamente porque no iba a tener el bebé, era como una especie de espacio en blanco allí. No podría decir si tendría un hijo o no. Era molesto.

- Para la mayoría de las mujeres la primera señal es la falta del período. Pero eso, obviamente, no va a funcionar aquí. Es demasiado pronto para una prueba de embarazo, aunque de todos modos no funcionaría con usted. Va a poder saberse a través de un escaneo en unas cinco semanas.

- ¿Cinco semanas? – repetí – ¿Por qué no una prueba de embarazo?

- Se necesita la orina.

- Oh. – eso sería difícil, ya que no tenía – Así que ¿realmente tengo que esperar cinco semanas?"

- Buena suerte, chica.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ver en el futuro si voy a tener un bebé o no?

- Probablemente porque el don de otro vampiro está involucrado. Su don podría disminuir mientras estés embarazada, si estás embarazada – dijo Dana – No puedo estar del todo segura.

De repente me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo las maletas,

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sólo vine aquí para hacer esto para ti. No hay razón para quedarme más tiempo – respondió.

- Gracias - dije, abrazando y sorprendiendo a Dana.

- Vas a ser una gran mamá.

- Gracias – dije de nuevo, sonriéndole ampliamente - Por todo

Cinco semanas... podría esperar tanto.


End file.
